Abenteuer
by M.T.Cullen
Summary: O verão é uma história; a história é um romance que aconteceu.
1. Prólogo: Tagebuch

**_Prólogo – __Tagebuch_**

**

* * *

**

Querido diário,

aconteceram tantas coisas nesses últimos dias...

Ontem foi o último dia de aula... finalmente férias! (e que férias... mas... é melhor eu explicar o que aconteceu antes)

A Alice chegou numa segunda feira me contando da viagem que ela ia fazer com o pai e os irmãos para o Caribe... e ela cismou que eu tinha que ir junto! Passou semanas falando que eu precisava ir de qualquer jeito, e que o pai dela não se importava.

E eu passei semanas falando que eu não ia. Tá, eu sei que é o Caribe... mas a Alice e a Rosalie quase não vêem o pai e os irmãos desde o divórcio, e a mudança deles para a Filadélfia... acho que era um momento deles... e eu não fazia parte dele.

Além do mais... achei que seria meio... estranho... a última vez que eu vi Edward, Jasper e Emmett eu tinha 7 anos e foi quando eles ainda moravam em Forks. E... naquela época, eu tinha uma quedinha pelo Edward e ele por acaso ficou sabendo porque a Alice não conseguiu manter segredo... então... não sei, talvez aquilo ficasse meio... desconfortável. E eu definitivamente não tenho tanta intimidade com eles para passar o verão inteiro.

Meus argumentos são realmente convincentes, não?

Mas... bom... com medo de que eu acendesse na Alice as lembranças da minha pequena paixão pelo Edward, e que aquilo piorasse a situação, eu acabei não comentando nada sobre o assunto.

Só usei o primeiro argumento e a resposta dela foi 'você faz parte da família, Bella... te conheço desde antes de saber escrever meu próprio nome".

E depois de muitas súplicas dela... eu acabei concordando... (OBS: Ninguém vence da Alice, aprendi por experiência própria.)

Ela ficou tão animada que passou o resto do dia inteiro falando de como ia ser legal e de todas as coisas que poderíamos fazer lá.

O pai dela conversou com meus pais... que concordaram em um segundo... e aí ficou tudo arrumado.

No dia seguinte, ela me disse que queria me ajudar a arrumar a minha mala, e me arrastou com a Rosalie para o shopping depois da aula. Sinceramente... eu não entendo como elas agüentam ir lá com aquela freqüência... eu fiquei exausta!

E quando cheguei em casa ainda tive que prestar atenção nas orientações que minha mãe me passou.

Prometo que vou contar tudo o que acontecer... agora... é melhor eu ir dormir... amanhã começa a aventura. E prometo que vou aproveitá-la.

~Bella

* * *

**N/A: **Observações sobre a fic:

* Renée e Charlie não são separados.

* Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward e Jasper são realmente irmãos.

* Carlisle e Esme se divorciaram quando os filhos tinham 7/8/9 anos.

* Carlisle foi transferido para um hospital da Filadélfia, e Edward, Emmett e Jasper foram morar com ele.

* Alice e Rosalie moram com Esme em Forks.

* Entre os Cullens: Emmett é o mais velho, depois vem Rosalie e Jasper (gêmeos), e depois Edward e Alice (gêmeos).

Espero que gostem! =]


	2. Capítulo 1: Wiedersehen

_**Capítulo 1 – **__**Wiedersehen**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Acordei cedo naquele dia. Deveria chegar à casa de Alice ainda de manhã.

Esme nos levaria para o aeroporto de Seattle, já que meus pais teriam que trabalhar.

Durante o caminho já feito várias vezes por nosso carro...

-Você pegou o celular, não pegou? – minha mãe perguntou; depois que me deu todas as orientações novamente.

-Peguei... mas, mãe, eu tenho certeza que ele não vai funcionar. – eu disse, era a terceira vez que ela me perguntava isso naquela manhã.

-Renée, Bella pegou tudo... nós já checamos a lista. – disse meu pai, enquanto dirigia.

-Obrigada, pai. – eu sorri.

Era impressionante como minha mãe ficava nervosa antes de viagens, mesmo nas que ela vai.

Para mudar o assunto, e evitar um novo interrogatório, comecei a falar sobre todas as atividades do hotel.

-É, Bells... você vai ter umas férias cheias, hein.

-E não se esqueça de ligar uma vez por dia, pelo menos.

-Mãe!

-Renée! – meu pai falou, ao mesmo tempo que eu, e nós começamos a rir.

Chegamos pouco tempo depois.

Meu pai pegou as malas do porta-malas, e levou-as até a porta.

Toquei a campainha.

-Bella!!! – Alice gritou, assim que abriu a porta, e me abraçou. – Oi Renée, oi Charlie!

-Olá Alice. – meus pais disseram.

-Podem entrar, minha mãe já está vindo. – Alice disse, e logo me puxou – Vamos, Bella!

Fomos até o quarto de Rosalie.

-Oi, Bella! – ela me abraçou.

Conversamos sobre a viagem durante um tempo, até que:

-Alice, Rosalie, Bella, venham aqui por favor! – Esme chamou da sala – Ah, Rose, Alice, tragam suas malas de uma vez para botarmos no carro.

Rosalie pegou suas malas e saiu do quarto, e eu segui Alice até seu quarto.

-Alice!!! Isso são suas malas?!?! – eu disse, quando vi a quantidade e o tamanho.

-São, por que?

-Tem muita coisa! – eu comecei a rir.

Tinha chances de aquilo ser maior que o meu guarda-roupa inteiro.

Ajudei-a a descer as escadas.

-Nós já estamos indo, querida. – minha mãe disse, quando nós chegamos à sala, e me abraçou. – Comporte-se. E não se esqueça de tudo o que eu te disse.

Eu rolei os olhos. Meu pai riu.

-Ok, mãe.

Depois abracei meu pai.

-Bella, aproveite bastante.

-Eu vou. – eu disse.

Acompanhei-os até o carro, e depois voltei para dentro.

-Nós vamos sair daqui a uma hora, ok? – Esme disse.

-Tá. – nós dissemos.

Enquanto a hora não chegava, nós tocamos piano; na verdade, elas estavam tentando me ensinar.

Desde quando éramos pequenos, Edward era o que melhor tocava piano. E sempre que eu ouvia que ele estava tocando, eu descia até a sala do piano e ficava escutando, sem que ele percebesse.

Naquela época eu desenvolvi uma espécie de fascínio por piano, que eu tinha até hoje.

Mas eu não tinha coordenação motora o suficiente para aprender a tocar, e me limitava a ouvi-lo escondida; isso até eles se mudarem.

Aí, acabei pedindo para elas me ensinarem, e elas eram as únicas com paciência para isso. E até que eu progredi... bem pouco.

O tempo passou bem rápido, em meio às risadas, aos erros, e às notas, e logo Esme nos chamou e nós fomos para o aeroporto.

Demoramos três horas para chegar lá.

Fizemos o check-in e esperamos até a hora de embarcar.

Quando deu a hora, nos dirigimos até o portão de embarque.

-Boa viagem! – Esme disse, nos abraçando. – Aproveitem bastante, e liguem quando chegarem, ok?

-Ok. – nós dissemos.

Entregamos nossa passagem para a mulher do embarque e, é lógico, que Alice e Rosalie foram correndo ver as lojas, e me arrastaram junto!

Graças a Deus a chamada de embarque do nosso vôo não demorou a acontecer, e eu me livrei de longas compras.

Esperamos na fila e logo entramos no avião.

Faríamos conexão em Denver.

Aproveitei as três horas e meia para começar a ler "Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão", que eu havia comprado em Port Angeles na semana passada. Alice e Rosalie ficaram ouvindo música.

A viagem ocorreu sem problemas, e passou relativamente rápido.

Teríamos uma hora e meia antes de pegarmos o outro avião, e aproveitamos para almoçar.

Embarcamos e pouco tempo depois já estávamos voando de novo.

Esse vôo seria mais longo; demoraria cinco horas e meia.

Li mais um pouco, mas acabei me rendendo ao iPod.

Ouvi algumas músicas, e caí no sono.

Alice me acordou quando nós já havíamos chegado.

Pegamos nossas bagagens e desembarcamos.

Assim que cruzamos a porta do desembarque, localizei quatro rostos... familiares.

Alice e Rosalie sorriram, assim como eles.

Analisei o rosto de cada um; Emmett, Jasper e Edward. Algumas feições de anos atrás continuavam ali.

Demorei-me mais em Edward; ele continuava do mesmo jeito. Consegui me lembrar perfeitamente porque eu tive uma queda por ele.

Quando seu olhar encontrou o meu, ele sorriu, timidamente, e eu corei, desviando meu olhar.

-E então, como foram de viagem? – Carlisle perguntou, quando já estávamos bem próximas deles, abraçou Rosalie e Alice.

- Muito bem, pai. – Rosalie respondeu.

- Bella... quanto tempo, hein... – ele disse, e me abraçou.

Eu sorri.

-É, muito tempo mesmo.

-Nossa Alice... quanto tempo você pretende passar no Caribe? Um ano? A vida toda? – Emmett exclamou, quando prestou atenção na bagagem de Alice.

-Ai, Emmett! Eu gosto de ter opções! – Alice exclamou.

Alice e Rosalie mataram a saudade de seus irmãos, enquanto eu continuava meio tímida.

-E então, tomatinho, como você está? – Emmett perguntou, colocando seu braço em meu ombro, em um meio abraço; todos riram.

Tomatinho era o apelido – um deles – que Emmett havia me dado... pela minha... característica.

-Não acredito que você ainda se lembra disso! – eu exclamei.

-Bella... uma parte do Emmett nunca se desenvolveu... – Jasper disse.

-Só uma parte? – Edward perguntou, e Emmett o olhou, arrancando mais risos.

A voz de Edward continuava da mesma forma; é... realmente eu tinha motivos para sentir o que eu senti quando eu era menor.

Eles realmente não haviam mudado muito.

-E então, vamos? – Carlisle perguntou.

-Vamos. – nós dissemos, e fomos até estacionamento.

Fiquei impressionada, não porque todos nós coubemos no carro, mas porque a bagagem da Alice havia cabido no porta-malas. O carro de Carlisle era realmente grande.

Sentei-me na janela, já que eu nunca tinha vindo a Filadélfia antes, e fui olhando atentamente as paisagens, enquanto a família Cullen conversava.

Depois de uma meia hora nós chegamos a casa deles; ela era grande, muito grande, e bonita.

De imediato, uma dúvida surgiu: será que eles tinham um piano?

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, como vocês puderam perceber, todos os títulos dos capítulos serão em alemão... =] *Ich liebe Deutsch*

Eu entrei de férias hoje, então, postarei com uma maior frequência, inclusive a minha outra fic, "Hogwight".

Beijos!


	3. Capítulo 2: Kindheit

_**Capítulo 2 – **__**Kindheit**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Chegamos à entrada da casa e Carlisle abriu a porta.

-Bem vinda, Bella. – ele falou, assim que entrei.

A casa era simplesmente perfeita, e tinha o mesmo ar da casa de Forks.

-Alice, mostre a Bella onde fica o quarto de hóspedes. – ele disse.

-Vamos, Bella. – ela me puxou, deixando sua bagagem para trás, enquanto eu carregava a minha.

-Ei, você vai deixar suas malas aqui para eu carregar?! – Emmett exclamou.

-Tchau, Emmett! – Alice disse sem olhar para ele.

Mas eles se amavam.

Subimos a escada e Alice me guiou por um longo corredor, até que parou em frente a uma porta.

-Esse é o seu quarto, para todos os efeitos. – ela disse, abrindo a porta.

O quarto era amplo e calmo, assim como o resto da casa.

-E ali é o banheiro. – ela apontou.

Hm... suíte.

-E então, o que nós vamos fazer? – eu perguntei, deixando minhas coisas ao lado da cômoda.

-Tour pela casa! – ela exclamou, e eu ri.

Nem consegui responder e ela me puxou para fora do quarto.

-Aqui é o outro quarto de hóspedes. – ela abriu a porta do cômodo que ficava em frente ao "meu".

A decoração era diferente, mas igualmente bonita.

A vida dos Cullens era de dar inveja.

-Esse é o meu quarto. – ela abriu outra porta.

O quarto de Alice era realmente perfeito; ela tinha um ótimo gosto, assim como toda sua família.

Era realmente a cara da Alice... aposto que tudo havia sido milimetricamente decorado por ela.

Nossa... quantas visitas ao shopping ela não fez... fiquei cansada só de pensar.

-Seu quarto é muito lindo. – eu disse.

-Obrigada! – ela sorriu.

Alice adorava quando nós reconhecíamos seu esforço; ou qualquer outra coisa que ela fizesse.

-Vem, vamos conhecer o resto da casa... depois nós ficamos aqui. – ela disse, já me levando ao cômodo em frente ao seu, o quarto de Rosalie.

E assim Alice me mostrou o quarto dos irmãos, todos naquele mesmo corredor.

Quando acabamos o andar de cima, perguntei:

-Quer me mostrar o outro andar? – eu precisava encontrar o piano.

-Claro! – ela disse, e me puxou para baixo.

Mostrou-me a sala principal, a sala de jantar, a cozinha... Até que comecei a ouvir um piano sendo tocado. Finalmente, a sala do piano.

Nela havia um piano de cauda preto, parecido com o que havia em Forks.

-E essa é a sala do piano. – ela disse.

Edward parou de tocar e virou-se para nós; eu não queria que ele parasse.

-Tour? – ele perguntou; conhecia sua irmã muito bem.

Eu assenti; ele sorriu.

-Nós já vamos, pode continuar a tocar. – eu disse, por mais que eu quisesse ficar.

-Ahm... vocês podem ficar... se quiserem. – ele disse.

-Não... nós temos muito o que fazer. – Alice disse.

Idiota.

E me puxou para a varanda, enquanto eu lamentava internamente.

Sentamos e ficamos conversando; mas eu queria ouvi-lo tocar.

-Hm... Alice... eu... vou ao... banheiro. – eu disse, interrompendo-a.

-Ok, quer que eu vá com você?

-Não! – ops – Quer dizer... não precisa... eu... consigo... achar... já volto. – eu disse, e saí correndo.

Fui até a sala e encostei-me à parede, só deixando minha cabeça no espaço da porta; e assim fiquei ouvindo-o tocar, até um maldito 'Atchim' chamar sua atenção.

-Hm... Bella?? – ele indagou, quando se virou.

-Ah... é que... eu... queria ir... ao banheiro... só que não estou achando e...

-Segunda porta a esquerda. – ele sorriu.

-Obrigada.

Assim que me virei para ir ao banheiro...

-Gente, tá na hora. – Emmett disse, e saiu.

-Na hora do que? – eu perguntei a Edward.

-Você vai ver. – ele disse, e começou a andar.

Chegamos a sala de estar, onde todos, inclusive Carlisle, estavam.

-Hora do sorteio. – Carlisle disse, e tirou do bolso papéis dobrados.

-Que sorteio? – eu perguntei.

-Nós sempre sorteamos com quem vamos nos sentar no avião... costume de família. – Alice disse.

-Só que... dessa vez, como vocês são seis, vão sortear somente entre si; eu irei sozinho. – Carlisle disse – Que quer ser o primeiro?

-Eu! – Alice exclamou, e tirou um dos papéis da mão de Carlisle. – Emmett. – Ela disse, sem a mesma empolgação de antes, apenas para provocar o irmão.

-A melhor opção possível. – Emmett disse, todo convencido.

Todos riram.

-Bella, você quer ser a próxima? – Carlisle perguntou.

-Pode ser. – eu disse, e peguei um papel – Bella – eu li, eu havia me tirado... que monótono.

-Tire outro. – ele disse.

-Edward. – eu disse, e corei um pouco.

Tomara que Emmett não perceba.

Edward apenas me olhou.

-Isso significa que Rosalie e Jasper irão juntos. – Carlisle falou.

Então era isso; eu iria passar oito horas ao lado de Edward.

-E aí? Vamos fazer alguma coisa juntos? – Alice perguntou.

-Tipo o que? – Jasper perguntou.

-Hm... não sei... que tal algo que costumávamos fazer quando éramos pequenos? – Alice sugeriu.

-Espiões? – Emmett perguntou.

Eu ri; lembro-me de quando brincávamos de Pequenos Espiões...

-Não. – Alice disse – Eu estava pensando em... pique-esconde.

-Pique-esconde?? – Jasper exclamou – Nós não estamos meio... velhos... para isso?

-Ah... vai ser legal... Pelo menos agora o Emmett não vai sair correndo do esconderijo antes de nós o acharmos dizendo que está com medo... – Alice disse.

-Medroso. – Rosalie sussurrou, de implicância.

Eu ri mais ainda.

-Eu não era medroso! – Emmett disse.

-Ok, Emmett... – Edward disse.

Eu continuei a rir.

-Ketchup, para! – Emmett exclamou.

-E então, todos topam? – Alice perguntou.

-Por mim tudo bem. – eu disse.

-É, vai ser legal. – Rosalie disse.

-Claro. – Jasper disse.

-Ok. – Edward disse.

-Aham. – Emmett disse.

-Ótimo! Agora... as regras... – Alice disse.

-Regras? – Edward perguntou – Esse é um jogo simples... não tem regras.

-O nosso tem. – Alice disse – Só é permitido se esconder no território da casa.

-Território? – perguntei.

-Na casa, no jardim ou no quintal. Não vale ir para as outras casas, e nem seguir pela estrada. – ela explicou.

-Não vale trancar as portas. – Rosalie disse.

-Acho que é só isso, né? – Jasper perguntou.

-E quando o jogo termina? – eu perguntei.

-Quando acharmos todos. – Alice disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Isso eu sei, né... mas se... por acaso, a pessoa desistir... de procurar... como os outros vão saber?

-Hm... boa pergunta. – Alice disse.

-Que tal um megafone? – Rosalie disse – Tem um no quarto do Emmett.

-Perfeito.

-É. E... quem vai procurar? – Emmett perguntou.

Todos olhamos para ele.

-Eu?

Todos assentimos.

-Tá... – ele disse, contrariado.

-Então, Emmett, se você desistir... pegue o seu megafone, vá para a varanda e fale "Eu desisto", ok? – Alice disse.

-Combinado.

-Prontos? – Alice disse.

-Sim. – nós dissemos.

-Emmett, conta até cem e depois pode começar. – Rosalie disse.

-Ok.

-Devagar. – eu lembrei.

-Pode deixar.

-Um, dois, três e já. – Alice disse, e todos saímos em direções diferentes para nos esconder.

Onde eu vou me esconder? Eu não conheço nada aqui.

Por instinto, subi as escadas, mas parei no meio do corredor.

-Bella, por que você não está se escondendo? – Edward perguntou, sussurrando.

-Eu não faço idéia da onde eu posso me esconder! Não conheço tantos lugares. – sussurrei de volta.

-Hm... vem comigo. – ele sussurrou, e eu o segui.

Descemos a escada e fomos até a sala do piano.

Emmett ainda estava no 48.

-Edward... você não acha que é meio óbvio nós nos escondermos aqui? O Emmett sabe que você adora o piano... – eu sussurrei.

-Mas ele não conhece esse... quarto. – ele sussurrou, e com a maior delicadeza do mundo, deslocou o sofá um pouco para frente, e abriu uma pequena porta, de mais ou menos um metro de altura, que havia atrás.

-Entra. – ele disse.

Fiz isso, e ele entrou logo atrás, trazendo o sofá mais para perto e fechando a porta.

Por mais que a porta fosse pequena, o cômodo era até que razoável.

-Edward, o que é isso?

-Bom... – ele disse, abrindo um colchonete – Emmett sempre gostou de me irritar fazendo aviõezinhos de papel com as minhas partituras...

Eu ri... era muito comum, quando éramos bem pequenos, Emmett ficar correndo pela casa com um avião de papel na mão, enquanto Edward corria atrás dele.

-Eu lembro. – disse.

-Então... quando nos mudamos para cá, eu... acabei descobrindo esse... quarto... e guardei todas as minhas partituras aqui para Emmett não pegar. – ele apontou para as caixas no chão.

-Então, ninguém sabe desse quarto?

-Só eu... meu pai... e a empregada. Mas eles prometeram guardar segredo.

-Emmett nunca vai nos achar aqui. – eu disse.

-É, eu sei.

-Então, quer fazer o que, enquanto esperamo-lo desistir?

-Nós podemos conversar.

-Acho que já estamos fazendo isso.

-Então vamos continuar. – ele sorriu.

E assim nós ficamos conversando, até que:

-Te achei Alice!!!! – Emmett gritou.

-Shhh... – Edward disse, para que nós ficássemos em silêncio.

-Idiota! – ela disse, mesmo que de brincadeira – Quem está faltando?

-Jasper, Bella e Edward.

-Não acredito que nesse tempo todo você só achou a Rosalie e eu!

-Nem vem... não foi tanto tempo assim... Agora... para de reclamar e me ajuda a achar o resto. Rose também está ajudando.

-Ok...

Nós começamos a rir, em um sussurro, para que eles não ouvissem.

-Ainda vamos passar um bom tempo aqui... – eu disse.

-Pique-pega nunca foi o forte do Emmett mesmo... – Edward disse, e eu ri.

Continuamos a conversar.

-Jasper, eu estou te vendo! – Rosalie gritou – Já te achei.

-Agora só falta o Edward e a Bella... onde será que eles estão? – Alice disse.

-E o que será que eles estão fazendo? – Emmett perguntou, rindo.

Eu corei.

-Emmett! – Alice e Rosalie gritaram.

-Ok... vamos continuar a procurar. – ele falou.

-Quanto tempo mais você acha que eles ainda vão procurar? – eu perguntei.

-Não sei... – ele disse, rindo.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett continuaram procurando; acho que rodaram a casa inteira umas três vezes.

-Olha... eles estão vindo de novo. – Edward disse – Shh...

-Cara... eles sumiram! – Jasper disse.

-Nós já procuramos em todos os lugares e nada. – Rosalie disse.

-Será que eles morreram? – Emmett perguntou.

-Claro Emmett... – Alice disse.

-Então... nós vamos desistir? – Jasper perguntou.

-Óbvio que não! – Alice e Rosalie falaram juntas.

-Eu não agüento mais procurar. – Emmett reclamou.

-O que nós temos que fazer é bem simples... – Alice disse – A gente fica esperando... eles não vão ficar escondidos para sempre... e depois a gente dá outra volta pela casa... se eles não aparecerem... a gente desiste.

-Pode ser.

E nós voltamos a conversar, bem baixinho, para eles não ouvirem.

Eu tive a sensação de que estava me apaixonando novamente por Edward, ou talvez, eu nunca tivesse deixado de estar apaixonada.

E o que eu mais queria naquele momento era que nós ficássemos lá, conversando, e que os outros nunca cansassem de nos procurar – ou esperar –.

Mas era óbvio que uma hora eles desistiram.

-Desisto! – Rosalie disse.

-Eu também! – Jasper falou.

-Idem. – Alice disse.

-Eu já desisti há muito tempo. – Emmett falou.

Então, ouvimos a porta sendo aberta, e fechada novamente.

-Vamos... temos que ir agora... ou eles descobrirão sobre esse lugar. – Edward disse.

-Nós desistimos! – Emmett gritou, pelo megafone.

Saímos do quarto, fechamos a porta, colocamos o sofá no lugar certo.

-Vem. – ele disse.

Nós abrimos a porta da frente, e lá estavam os quatro.

Nossa, já estava escuro.

Eles olharam para nós surpresos.

-Onde vocês estavam??? – os quatro perguntaram, quase que ao mesmo tempo.

-Nenhum lugar importante. – Edward disse, e me olhou; eu sorri de volta.

Comecei a rir, todos me olharam.

-Qual é a graça, Bella? – Alice perguntou, um pouco mais mal-humorada do que de costume.

-Vocês já olharam o estado de vocês??? – eu disse, ainda rindo.

Eles estavam desarrumados.

-Muito engraçado, Bella... – Emmett disse.

-Isso é porque você não rodou a casa inteira um milhão de vezes procurando dois seres sumidos. – Rosalie disse.

-Nós ganhamos, vocês perderam. – Edward disse.

-Obrigada Alice, esse foi a melhor idéia que você já teve. – eu disse.

-É... foi divertido. – ela disse, sorrindo – Devíamos fazer mais vezes.

-É... na próxima década. – Jasper disse, sorrindo.

Todos fomos para nossos respectivos quartos, tomamos banho e trocamos de roupa.

-Vocês vão querer jantar? – Carlisle perguntou, pelo megafone.

-Não!!! – nós gritamos.

Estávamos exaustos demais para sequer nos mexermos.

* * *

**N/A: **É amanhã!!!! Bom filme para todo mundo! =D

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, eu me diverti muito escrevendo-o.


	4. Capítulo 3: Ankunft

_**Capítulo 3 – **__**Ankunft**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Então era isso... uma típica viagem de família.

Na verdade, não tão típica para mim, mas eles já deviam estar acostumados; nós tivemos que ir em dois carros, por causa da quantidade de pessoas. Mas é claro que Emmett ficou dizendo que a culpa era da bagagem de Alice.

E é óbvio que Alice negou, e Emmett insistiu, e eles começaram a discutir. Era impressionante como eles adoravam fazer isso, e mesmo assim se amavam.

Eu nunca entenderia isso; não tinha irmãos; mas até que não fez falta.

Os Cullens eram como meus irmãos. Mas o que acontece quando você se apaixona por um irmão? Ou quando você volta a querê-lo mais do que como amigo? Ou quando você começar a perceber que nunca deixou de amá-lo?

Bom, era por isso que eu estava passando. E era nisso que eu pensava na sala de embarque, enquanto esperava que nosso vôo fosse chamado.

Rosalie e Alice estavam passeando pelas lojas, Emmett e Jasper conversavam, Carlisle folheava um guia turístico do Caribe, e Edward... bom, sinceramente eu não sabia o que ele estava fazendo; apenas ficava me olhando, como se, por sua cabeça passassem as mesmas perguntas.

Como se isso fosse possível...

-E então, como está o livro? – ele perguntou.

-Ah? – estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que não prestei atenção na pergunta.

-O livro... que você está lendo... – ele sorriu.

-Ah... muito bom... Shakespeare era um gênio... a forma como ele conseguia... captar os sentimentos... – eu corei um pouco.

Ele apenas sorriu.

E abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas o nosso vôo foi chamado, e nós entramos no avião.

-Você... quer ficar na janela? – Edward perguntou.

Alice e Emmett discutiam sobre alguma coisa, e estavam sentados nos assentos na mesa fila que a nossa; Rosalie e Jasper estavam atrás de nós, e conversavam.

Li um pouco mais de meu livro, e, assim que o avião decolou, pequei meu livro.

_Querido diário,_

_será que eu fiz mesmo a escolha certa? Estou tão confusa em relação a Edward... só tenho certeza de uma coisa... eu estou apaixonada por ele._

_Eu nunca me senti assim antes... eu realmente não consigo mais deixar de pensar nele... e nem consigo cogitar a idéia de que, no final das férias, vamos ficar em lados opostos do país._

_Mas não consigo crer que Edward goste de mim também... comparando a certas garotas que ele conhece eu sou um nada._

_Acho melhor eu parar de escrever... ele está do meu lado (sim, vamos passar oito horas assim)... e sei lá... vai que ele consegue ler?_

_~Bella_

Resolvi então, puxar assunto:

-Animado com a viagem? – perguntei; eu era péssima nisso.

-Sim, viagens em família são sempre imprevisíveis... principalmente com Emmett e Alice por perto.

-Provavelmente. – eu concordei.

Um romance inesperado também tornaria a viagem inesquecível?

Ah, ótimo... até uma pergunta inocente nos levava a esse assunto delicado...

-Ahm... Edward? – eu tentei.

-Sim?

-Seu pai vai... ficar... sozinho? – eu perguntei – Quero dizer... a gente não vai... ficar com ele o tempo todo... e...

-Bom... ele não vai ficar sozinho... vai encontrar uns amigos... da faculdade...

-Sério?

-Aham... Aro, Marcus e Caius Volturi; eles estudaram medicina juntos. Os três são donos de um hospital em Boston... até convidaram-no para trabalhar lá...

-E ele aceitou?

-Durante uns três anos... depois ele e minha mãe se mudaram para Forks.

-Hm...

Vir-me-ei para a janela e fiquei olhando por ela.

Aquilo me acalmou; acalmou ao ponto de me deixar com sono; aquele sono em que, toda vez que você pisca fica difícil abrir os olhos novamente.

-Bella? Você quer encostar-se a mim para dormir? Está quase despencando.

-Obrigada. – eu disse, já me aconchegando em seu peito.

Edward abraçou-me, aproximando ainda mais meu corpo do dele.

E eu, em pouco tempo, dormi.

-Bella... – Edward sussurrou, acariciando meu cabelo – Bella, acorde... Nós chegamos.

Eu não queria acordar... estava tão bom.

-Bella... – ele sussurrou novamente.

Abri os olhos lentamente.

-Oi. – eu falei, quase que em um sussurro.

Ele sorriu.

Minha vontade era beijá-lo naquele instante... mas eu não iria estragar nossa amizade, caso ele não sentisse o mesmo – o que era mais provável - , então me limitei a sorrir de volta e me preparar para deixar o avião.

Nunca uma viagem passou tão rápido... nem parecia havia demorado oito horas... eu devia estar com muito sono... ou Edward era um excelente encosto.

Esperamos nossas malas próximo a esteira, e Edward fez questão de pegar a minha. Eu estava quase me convencendo de que ele também gostava de mim.

-Rose, nós vamos em dois carros de novo? – eu perguntei.

-Não... na verdade, nós vamos de limusine. – ela respondeu, e eu vi que uma grande, luxuosa e preta esperava por nós.

-Observe e aprenda... – Emmett sussurrou para mim, e se direcionou a Alice – Demos sorte... as suas malas cabem no porta-malas.

-Emmett Cullen, chega!!!! Mais uma insinuação sobre o tamanho da minha bagagem e eu vou jogas a _sua_ em alto mar. – Alice gritou.

Eu ri muito.

Todos entramos na limusine; ela era tão legal por dentro. Ok... eu nunca tinha andado de limusine antes... eu tinha o direito de ficar fascinada.

Sentei-me entre Alice e Emmett... e, bom, digamos que havia lugares melhores. Mas eu via a diversão em seus olhos enquanto discutiam um com o outro sobre os assuntos mais insignificantes, e não pude deixar de me divertir também.

-Chegamos. – Carlisle exclamou.

A limusine parou, e um funcionário do hotel abriu a porta para nós.

-Bem vindos ao Hotel Resort Flamboyant – ele disse, em um inglês com sotaque – Seus quartos são A1, A2 e A3.

Um funcionário do hotel levou-nos até nossos quartos, e outros dois ficaram encarregados de levar as malas.

Carlisle ficou no A1, Rose, Alice e eu no A2 e Edward, Emmett e Jasper no A3.

Quando entramos em nosso quarto, fiquei chocada. O quarto era simplesmente perfeito e enorme – maior do que a sala da minha casa –, e tinha _tudo; _uma mini cozinha, uma TV de LCD, ar condicionado, armários, etc. Sem contar com o banheiro, que eu ainda não tinha visto.

Combinamos quem dormiria em cada cama e arrumamos nossas coisas no armário.

Então o telefone tocou.

-Alô? – atendeu Rosalie – Edward, o que foi? Ah... ok. Até lá. Tchau.

-Edward? – Alice perguntou, já esparramada em sua cama.

-Ligou para avisar que nós iremos jantar daqui a uma hora e meia. – Rosalie explicou.

-Então... quem vai tomar banho primeiro? – Rosalie perguntou.

-Pode ir, se quiser... – Alice disse.

-Ok. – Rosalie concordou.

Ela pegou as coisas que precisaria e foi para o banheiro.

-Alice... esse jantar vai ser... formal? – eu perguntei.

-Bom... sim. – ela disse.

-Ah... Por acaso... vamos encontrar os Volturi lá?

-Volturi? Como você sabe deles?

-Edward me contou sobre eles no avião. – fiz aquilo soar da maneira mais normal possível – Mas então... nós vamos?

-Provavelmente... eles já devem ter chegado.

-Ah...! É melhor eu ligar para minha mãe... se não ela vai surtar.

Peguei o telefone que estava na cômoda e liguei para ela.

_-Alô?_ – minha mãe atendeu.

-Oi, mãe.

_-Bella! Você jê chegou?_

-Não faz muito tempo... estávamos arrumando nossas coisas no quarto, por isso não liguei antes.

_-Fez boa viagem?_

-Dormi a viagem toda, na verdade.

_-E o hotel? Como é?_

-Ainda não demos uma volta para conhecê-lo... mas o nosso quarto é incrível!

_-Que bom. E quais são seus planos para hoje?Aí já está de noite, certo?_

-Já. Bom... nós vamos jantar daqui a algum tempo... Talvez encontremos uns amigos de Carlisle que vieram para o hotel também.

_-Ah... entendi. Alguma outra novidade?_

-Não... acho que não. – sim... eu estou apaixonada pelo Edward.

_-Então... acho melhor você ir se arrumar... além do mais... a ligação é muito cara. Não se esqueça de me ligar amanhã; e não se esqueça do fuso-horário, hein..._

-Pode deixar, mãe.

_-Beijos. Te amo, Bella._

-Também te amo. Tchau.

E desliguei o telefone.

Eu e Alice ficamos conversando e pouco tempo depois Rosalie saiu do banheiro.

-Bella... você se importa se eu tomar banho antes de você? – Alice perguntou.

-Não, pode ir.

Ela sorriu e, carregando suas coisas, entrou no banheiro.

Enquanto Rosalie se arrumava, nós conversamos.

E eu tentei imaginar qual roupa eu usaria.

-Pronto, Bella. Sua vez. – Alice disse, saindo do banheiro.

-Ok.

Levantei-me da cama, peguei minha nécessaire e entrei no banheiro.

-Wow! – eu gritei, quando vi o tamanho.

-O que foi, Bella? – Rose perguntou.

-Vocês viram o tamanho desse banheiro?? – eu exclamei.

Elas riram, e eu tomei meu banho.

Já no quarto novamente, abri o armário onde eu havia posto minhas roupas e acabei decidindo usar um vestido tomara-que-caia listrado de azul marinho e branco curto.

Alice e Rosalie também colocaram vestidos; Alice usava um vinho, e Rosalie um tomara-que-caia preto. Os três tinham praticamente o mesmo comprimento.

Nós três escolhemos sandálias de salto pretas.

Rosalie e Alice passaram maquiagem, e me fizeram passar também, mas bem pouco, nada exagerado.

-Bella... você pode ligar para eles e perguntar que horas eles vão sair? – Rose perguntou.

Eu assenti.

Liguei para o quarto A3, mas ninguém atendeu.

-Hm... não está atendendo... eles já devem ter ido para o restaurante... – eu disse.

-Então é melhor nós irmos também. – Alice disse – Podemos?

-Claro. – Rose disse.

E saímos do quarto.

Chegamos ao restaurante depois de andar um pouco.

E como o restaurante era grande! Tudo no hotel era grande, na verdade.

-Boa noite. Posso ajudá-las? – perguntou um funcionário.

-Estamos procurando a mesa de Carlisle Cullen. – Alice disse.

-Ah sim... ele está no segundo andar, na varanda. As senhoritas querem que eu as acompanhe até lá?

-Hm... acho que nós conseguimos achar sozinhas. – Rosalie disse – Obrigada.

-Vamos! – Alice sussurrou para mim, e eu a segui.

Subimos a escada e avistamos a mesa de longe.

-Os Volturi estão lá. – Alice sussurrou.

Mas havia mais do que três pessoas estranhas na mesa.

-Que bom que vocês chegaram. – Carlisle disse, fazendo com que todos olhassem para nós.

Edward olhou para mim e sorriu; eu sorri e corei.

Assim como os outros, ele estava muito bem arruado – e tão lindo –.

-Sentem-se. – um dos homens falou.

Sentei-me ao lado de Edward e de Alice.

-Bella, esses são Aro, Caius e Marcus, meus amigos da faculdade. – Carlisle disse.

-Muito prazer. – eu disse.

-Esses são meus filhos, – Aro disse – Jane e Alec.

-Heidi; minha filha. – Caius disse.

-E Felix e Demetri são meus filhos. – Marcus disse.

Eu sorri.

Todos começaram a conversar.

-Há quanto tempo vocês estão aqui? – eu sussurrei para Edward.

-Uns vinte minutos.

-Ligamos para o quarto de vocês, mas vocês já tinham saído.

-Não se preocupe, vocês não estão atrasadas. – ele sorriu.

-Que bom. – eu disse.

Aro chamou o garçom e ele pediu as entradas.

-Em que quarto vocês estão? – Jane perguntou, olhando para Alice.

-A2. Você e a Heidi estão num quarto juntas? – ela respondeu.

-Sim, não dava para ficar com o Alec... – ela riu – Ele está com Felix e Demetri no C2.

-E o de vocês é...? – Rose perguntou.

-C4. – Heidi disse.

Os Volturi pareciam legais; o jantar passou relativamente rápido.

E a comida era muito boa.

Despedimo-nos dos Volturi, já que seus quartos ficavam para outro lado, e nós seis fomos andando e conversando até os nossos.

Nós três entramos, botamos pijamas – camisolas, na verdade – e ficamos conversando.

Conversamos e conversamos, até que eu caí no sono.

E dormi a noite toda.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem. Resolvi pôr os Volturi na história... o que vocês acharam?

E Lua Nova?????? Muito perfeito, né??? Já assisti o filme três vezes...! XD

Beijos!


	5. Capítulo 4: Übung

_**Capítulo 4 – Übung**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Estava tão imersa em meus sonhos que só acordei depois que o telefone tocou várias vezes. E parecia que, naquele momento, Rosalie, Alice e eu compartilhávamos um sentimento de ódio pelo telefone e pela pessoa que o estava utilizando.

Alice, mal-humorada, atendeu ao telefone.

-Alô? – ela tentou disfarçar a raiva – O que foi, Emmett?? Eu estava dormindo... você me acordou... como você queria que eu estivesse?? Ok... para que você ligou? Quanto tempo? Tá. Tchau.

-Emmett idiota. – Rosalie murmurou.

Eu já estava me preparando para voltar a dormir, assim como Rosalie, quando Alice disse:

-Sinto informá-las... mas... café-da-manhã em meia hora.

-Ninguém merece! – Rose resmungou.

-Eles esqueceram de nos contar sobre a hora que teríamos que acordar... – Alice disse – Eu acho.

Admiti a cruel realidade de que dormir novamente só na outra noite, e focalizei na boa realidade: ver Edward.

Levantei-me da cama e fui até o armário escolher uma roupa. Peguei um short jeans, uma blusa regata cinza e meu biquíni verde.

Fui até o banheiro, lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes.

Rose e Alice fizeram o mesmo.

-Vamos, não quero ser a última a chegar dessa vez. – Rose disse.

-Já estou pronta. – falei.

-Eu também. – disse Alice,

E nós fomos até o restaurante.

Na mesa estavam Carlisle, Aro, Marcus e Caius.

-Ahá! Nós fomos as primeiras! – comemorou Alice.

-Bom dia garotas. – Aro disse.

-Bom dia. – respondi.

Fomos até as mesas de comida e escolhemos o que comeríamos.

Peguei algumas frutas, de início.

-Onde estão seus irmãos? – perguntou Carlisle.

-No quarto provavelmente. – Alice respondeu – Eles fizeram o favor de só avisar o horário do café há meia hora.

-Sério? Nós combinamos ontem. – Marcus disse.

-Idiotas. – Rosalie murmurou.

Uns cinco minutos depois Edward, Jasper e Emmett chegaram.

Rose e Alice ficaram encarando os irmãos.

-Hm... nós combinamos que Emmett contaria. – Jasper disse.

Elas focaram seus olhares a Emmett.

-Eu... esqueci. – ele deu de ombros.

-E então, o que nós vamos fazer hoje? – eu perguntei.

-Hm... windsurfe? – Edward sugeriu.

-É, pode ser. – concordou Rose.

Eu? Fazendo windsurfe? Essa eu quero ver.

Depois, aos poucos, chegaram os Volturi.

Eles também se serviram, e se sentaram.

-Vamos fazer windsurfe hoje... vocês querem ir? – convidou Emmett.

-Claro. – Jane disse.

-Todos vão? Até você, Edward? – Heidi sorriu.

-Por que eu não iria? – ele respondeu, frio.

Todos pareceram ignorar.

-Então, daqui a uma hora? Na praia? – Jasper sugeriu.

-Ok. – eles responderam.

Terminamos de tomas café algum tempo depois; quer dizer, os Cullens e eu.

-Vemo-nos daqui a uma hora. – Rose disse para os Volturi – Vamos, gente.

-Tchau, pai. – disse Alice.

Quando já estávamos fora do restaurante, e Edward, Emmett e Jasper já um pouco mais na frente do que nós, eu perguntei a Alice e Rosalie:

-O que há entre... Edward e Heidi?

-Eles namoraram ano passado. – Alice respondeu.

-Edward terminou com ela, mas ela ainda pensa que tem chance. – Rosalie disse. – É... deprimente.

Alice riu.

-Ela era meio... irritante. – disse Alice.

-Vocês não gostam dela? – perguntei.

-Gostamos; mas... não naquela época. Ela era... um chiclete. – Rosalie respondeu.

-Além disso... ela não é a garota certa para ele. – Alice completou.

-E como você sabe quem é?

-Por que eu conheço ela. – Alice disse.

-E quem seria? – perguntei, temendo a resposta.

-Você. – ela sorriu.

-O-o que? E-eu? – tentei não parecer feliz com a resposta, e até meio contra.

-É claro. – Rose concordou.

-Nós sabemos que você gosta dele. – Alice disse.

-E por que vocês acham isso?

-Pela forma como você olha para ele. – Rose respondeu – E ele olha para você do mesmo jeito.

-Vocês estão dizendo que...

-Ele gosta de você; você gosta dele; só que ninguém quer admitir para o outro.

-Ma-mas...

-Só nos responda uma coisa: você gosta dele? – perguntou Alice.

Eu corei.

Elas sorriram e me abraçaram.

-Nós vamos te ajudar. – Alice disse.

-Ah? O que? Não! Vocês não... sério. Não...

Rose e Alice se entreolharam, e Rose disse:

-Hm... ok.

Era óbvio que elas fariam alguma coisa... mas decidi ignorar e fingir que ficariam quietas.

Chegamos a praia do hotel e pomos nossas coisas em um lugar da areia, onde fixamos um grande guarda-sol.

Estendi minha canga e deitei.

-Vocês já vão entrar na água? – perguntei, quando vi que todos já tiravam a roupa, ficando só com a de banho.

-Por que não, Bella? – Emmett perguntou.

-A gente acabou de comer!

Ele deu de ombros.

-Você vai ficar ao? – perguntou Alice.

-Por enquanto vou.

-Pelo menos não desaponte Edward e fique só de biquíni. – Rosalie sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo corar; e eu torci para que ninguém mais tivesse escutado.

Tirei a blusa e depois o short, afinal estava realmente quente, e percebi que Edward olhava para mim.

Alice olhou para ele e logo depois para mim sorrindo, como se estivesse comprovando o que tinha dito há alguns minutos.

Eu corei um pouco e abaixei-me, para pegar o protetor solar na bolsa.

-Alguém mais vai querer passar? – perguntei.

-Nós já... passamos. – Edward disse, e foi se encontrar com Emmett e Jasper, já dentro da água.

-Você viu??? – Rosalie perguntou, quando Edward já estava um pouco longe.

-O que? – tentei despistar.

-O jeito como ele ficou te olhando!!! – elas disseram.

-Por favor, Bella! Confie em nós! Ele gosta de você... e muito. – Alice continuou.

-Por que você não... tenta, pelo menos? – Rose perguntou.

Eu apenas olhei-as e respondi mentalmente, então logo mudei de assunto.

-Vão... seus irmãos estão esperando.

Elas me olharam uma última vez, e foram.

Deitei-me e fiquei vendo o formato que cada nuvem tinha.

E assim permaneci durante uns dez minutos, até que:

-Bella! – Jane exclamou.

Levantei-me e vi que os cinco caminhavam pela areia, em minha direção.

-Os outros já entraram na água? – Alec perguntou.

Eu assenti.

-Emmett! Jasper! Rosalie! Alice! Edward! – Demetri gritou. – Vamos?

Os cinco vieram correndo.

-Onde é? – perguntou Felix.

-Um pouco mais para lá. – Edward apontou a direção.

E nós onze – era impressionante como o número havia aumentado – fomos até o local de prática de windsurfe.

-Você já fez isso antes? – perguntei a Edward.

-Hm... uma vez... quando fomos para a Austrália.

-É difícil?

Ele olhou para mim e riu.

-Depende do seu equilíbrio.

-E se eu te dissesse que eu sou _meio _sem equilíbrio?

-Tudo é possível... quem sabe você é boa no windsurfe?

-Não sei... lembra aquela vez que vocês tentaram me ensinar a jogar baseball?

Nós dois rimos; aquele foi um dia desastroso.

-Emmett estava merecendo ser acertado pela boa... – ele disse.

-Mas a janela não. – eu ri.

-Aqui não tem janelas, pelo menos.

-Isso é verdade.

E então chegamos a um grande quiosque.

Com licença... nós queríamos fazer windsurfe. – Jane disse ao funcionário.

-Quantos são? – ele perguntou.

-Onze. – eu disse.

O funcionário preparou o equipamento para nós.

-Alguém precisa de instrutor? – ele perguntou.

-Nós não precisamos. – Emmett disse – Vocês precisam?

-Sim. – Heidi, Jane, Alec e eu dissemos.

-Edward, por que você não ensina a Bella? – Rose sugeriu.

Eu olhei para ela, que apenas ignorou.

-Pode ser. – ele sorriu – Se você não se importar, é claro.

-Ok. – eu disse – Só vou te dizer uma coisa... não me responsabilizo por acidentes que eu possa causar.

-Eu corro o risco. – ele sorriu.

-Vou chamar os instrutores para vocês. Três, certo? – o funcionário perguntou.

-Isso. – Heidi disse.

Edward me ajudou a levar o equipamento até a água, deixando o dele na areia.

Explicou-me tudo o que eu teria que fazer.

-Pronta? – ele perguntou.

-Teoricamente. – eu disse.

-Vamos... você não confia em mim?

-Confio, mas... nisso não. – eu apontei para a prancha.

Ele sorriu.

Mesmo meio insegura, posicionei-me corretamente na prancha e fui levada pela onda e pelo vento – que graças a deus estava presente hoje –. Mas logo caí.

-Você foi bem, para a primeira vez. Com um pouco mais de treino...

-Você me ajudará com o treino? – eu perguntei, arriscando.

-Seria um prazer. – ele disse, e se aproximou mais de mim.

Nossos corpos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância, e eu achei que iria acontecer, que nós iríamos nos beijar.

-Edward! Bella! – alguém gritou.

Um milésimo de segundo depois nós fomos pegos por uma onda, que nós fez mergulhar.

-Essa teria sido uma ótima... – Edward disse, quando voltamos à superfície.

-Teremos outras chances. – eu disse, não me referindo as ondas.

Talvez desse certo... talvez _elas _estivessem certas.

-Quer tentar de novo?

-Quero. – respondi.

Edward mais uma vez me ajudou a subir na prancha, e tão logo eu fui levada.

Concentrei-me em não perder o equilíbrio, e fui razoavelmente longe, até cair novamente.

-Essa foi ótima, Bella! – Edward exclamou, já a meu lado novamente.

-Gostei de fazer isso. – eu admiti – Puxa, nunca pensei que diria isso sobre um esporte.

-Nós nos surpreendemos todos os dias. – ele sorriu.

-Mais uma vez? – eu perguntei.

-Quantas você quiser.

Então eu fui de novo, e consegui percorrer uma distância maior.

-Tem certeza que não se importa em só ficar me ajudando? Você pode ir, se preferir.

-É claro que não vou... Não vou sair de perto de você. – ele sorriu.

E eu fui mais algumas vezes.

-Ei! Vocês ainda vão ficar aí? – Jasper gritou; só aí percebi que todos já estavam na areia.

Olhei para Edward; eu realmente queria continuar.

-Bella quer ir mais algumas vezes. – Edward gritou de volta. – Depois nos encontramos.

-Ok. Vamos estar na piscina. – Jasper gritou.

Pude perceber que Alice e Rosalie olhavam para nós com animação, mas eu não ligava. Também não me importava se, por acaso, Heidi me odiasse naquele momento. Tudo o que eu queria estava na minha frente: Edward. E o windsurfe também, é claro; mas isso era só um detalhe.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo... Obrigada pelas reviews! (Montenegro... eu ri muito lendo as suas... te amo! =])

Beijos!


	6. Capítulo 5: Eklipse

_**Capítulo 5 – Eklipse**_

* * *

_Bella's POV_

* * *

Nós passamos a manhã inteira na água, enquanto eu praticava windsurfe e Edward me ajudava.

E por incrível que pareça eu não me sentia cansada. Ver o sorriso de Edward toda vez que eu conseguia me equilibrar me motivava ainda mais.

Mas é lógico que nossas necessidades humanas nos impediram de ficar na água o dia inteiro.

-Bella, você não está ficando com fome?

-Infelizmente sim. – eu admiti.

-É melhor nós irmos almoçar; os outros devem estar nos esperando. Nós podemos fazer isso outro dia, se você quiser.

Assenti animada.

-Promete? – eu sei que isso parecia infantil, mas eu queria demonstrar a ele como eu estava gostando.

-Prometo. – ele sorriu.

-Então vamos. – eu disse; e nós dois levamos o equipamento até a praia.

Deixamo-lo lá e pegamos nossas coisas.

Passamos por um quiosque e pegamos duas toalhas.

-O almoço é na área da piscina, eu acho. – Edward disse.

-Ok.

-Finalmente! – Emmett exclamou quando nos viu, e eu sorri. – Achei que vocês tinham se afogado!

-E então, vamos almoçar? – Alec perguntou.

-Claro... estamos com fome. – eu disse,

Sentamo-nos a mesa e pedimos nossa comida.

-Como foi? – Rose sussurrou para mim.

-Muito divertido. – eu respondi.

-E... – Alice e Rose disseram juntas.

-Edward prometeu que nós faremos de novo.

Elas sorriram.

Almoçamos e conversamos, e ficamos pela piscina mesmo.

-Jane e eu vamos para o quarto, voltamos mais tarde. – Heidi falou.

E as duas foram embora.

-Ela deve me odiar agora. – eu disse.

-Não sei... – Alice disse – Mas quem se importa?

-Eu não. – Rosalie respondeu – E nem você.

Eu sorri.

-Hoje nós vamos ter outro jantar? – Alice perguntou – Não confio mais em você. – ela olhou para Emmett.

-Com nossos pais não, eu acho. Eles não disseram nada. – Felix disse.

-Bom... nós podemos marcar alguma coisa. – Rose disse.

-Tipo o que? Alguém tem alguma idéia? – Demetri perguntou.

-Hm... que tal... nós ficarmos na praia? – Alice sugeriu.

-Isso. Ouvi dizer que hoje ia ter um eclipse lunar. – falei.

-Ótimo. Combinado? – Jasper perguntou.

-Aham. – todos respondemos.

-A partir das... oito? – Alec perguntou.

-Pode ser.

-Temos que avisar Jane e Heidi depois. – eu disse.

Passamos o resto da tarde na piscina e depois fomos cada uma para seu quarto, para nos arrumarmos.

-Já vamos começar a nos arrumar? – perguntei.

-Mais tarde... primeiro temos coisas mais importantes para... conversar... – Alice e Rose sorriram; logo notei o que elas pretendiam.

-Ah, não temos não. Eu... vou tomar banho. – eu disse, e saí correndo para o banheiro.

Quando saí do banheiro, Alice e Rosalie sorriram para mim.

-Vou tomar banho. – Alice disse, e entrou no banheiro.

Escolhi minha roupa; uma bermuda jeans cinza que vinha até um pouco antes do joelho e uma bata azul, e liguei para minha mãe.

Contei a ela como havia sido o dia, sobre a proeza de eu ter conseguido fazer windsurfe e sobre a nossa 'reunião' na praia.

Esperamos dar oito horas e fomos para a praia.

Felix, Alec e Demetri já estavam lá quando chegamos.

Ajudamo-los a acabar de arrumar as coisas, como estender as cangas que havíamos trazido.

Como não poderíamos acender uma fogueira, pegamos algumas lanternas, caso a luz do hotel não fosse suficiente.

E as poucos Emmett. Edward, Jasper, Jane e Heidi foram chegando.

Estávamos todos sentados na areia, formando um círculo totalmente imperfeito, conversando.

-Eu estou com fome... vamos pedir alguma coisa? – Emmett perguntou.

-É, eu também estou ficando com fome. – eu disse.

-Pode ser.

-Hm... o que nós vamos pedir? – perguntei,

-Que tal... batata frita e milkshake? – Emmett sugeriu.

Ok, eu nunca pensei que eu pediria isso no Caribe, mas, todos pareceram concordar.

-Milkshake de que? – Demetri perguntou.

-Baunilha.

-Chocolate.

-Morango.

-Chocolate.

-Baunilha.

-Baunilha.

-Chocolate.

-Morango.

-Chocolate.

-Chocolate.

Dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

-Ok... calma... quantos de morango? – Demetri perguntou.

Heidi e Rose levantaram a mão.

-Chocolate? – ele perguntou.

Emmett, Alice, Edward, Felix e Alec.

-E baunilha... Bella, Jane, Jasper e eu. – ele disse.

-Então são dois de morango, cinco de chocolate e quatro de baunilha. – Jasper concluiu.

-E... seis porções de batata? – Alec sugeriu.

-É, acho que tá bom. – Edward disse; e foi, junto de Demetri, até o quiosque mais perto pedir.

-Que horas vai ser o eclipse? – perguntei.

-Quando a lua resolver aparecer para nós. – Heidi respondeu; talvez ela não me odiasse. Eu não sei.

Edward logo voltou com nosso 'jantar' e pôs as bandejas na areia, em cima de uma canga.

Cada um pegou seu milkshake e começamos a comer. Preciso mencionar que Edward sentou ao meu lado?

-Hm... vamos... brincar de... coisas embaraçosas que aconteceram em minha vida? – Emmett sugeriu.

-Tecnicamente... você não brinca disso... mas, é uma boa. – Alice disse – Eu começo! Hm... uma vez eu... fui para uma festa e encontrei uma garota usando o mesmo vestido.

-Ah, Alice! Isso não é constrangedor! – Emmett resmungou.

-Óbvio que é! – ela disse, indignada.

-Foi naquela vez que você e a Christa começaram a brigar? – eu perguntei.

-Foi. – ela disse – Christa idiota!

-O segurança teve que separar vocês... isso sim deve ter sido constrangedor.. – eu disse.

-Nem tanto. – ela deu de ombros – Quem vai agora?

-Eu... – Felix disse – Ok... ano passado... eu fui convidado para uma festa, só que eu fui para o salão errado... e não percebi... aí eu achei que uma garota que estava d costas fosse a minha namorada, e abracei-a por trás e dei um beijo no pescoço dela. Só que ela tinha namorado... e eu tive que sair correndo.

-Correu durante quanto tempo? – Jane perguntou.

-Até eu achar meu carro. – ele respondeu.

-Olha, a lua! – Alice exclamou.

Olhei para o céu e a vi lá, meio amarelada, meio alaranjada.

Deitei-me na areia, assim como os outros, e continuamos nosso 'jogo'.

Mas o cansaço do windsurfe me atingiu, e em pouco tempo eu dormi.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

-Sua vez, Bella... só está faltando você... – Emmett disse.

Mas ela nada respondeu.

-Bella? – chamou Alice.

Nada.

Sentei-me na areia e a olhei.

Ela havia dormido.

-Ela dormiu. – eu disse.

-Que sem graça! Logo na vez dela! – Emmett resmungou, um pouco alto demais.

-Emmett! Você vai acordá-la! – eu alertei, baixo.

Olhei para ela.

-Acho melhor levá-la para o quarto. Cadê a chave?

-Você vai levá-la? – Alice perguntou.

-Vou.

Peguei-a em meus braços, aninhando-a da melhor maneira possível, e levantei.

Alice me deu o cartão-chave.

-Já volto. – eu disse.

-Ok. – eles disseram.

Eu caminhei delicadamente pelo hotel, para que ela não acordasse.

Ela ressonava tranquilamente.

Mas mesmo com todo o meu cuidado, ela lentamente abriu os olhos e perguntou, ainda sonolenta:

-Onde nós vamos?

-Estou te levando para o seu quarto... você dormiu lá na praia.

Ela sorriu, o sorriso mais inocente e doce de todo o mundo, e disse, num sussurro, já se aninhando em meu peito novamente:

-Obrigada.

Abri a porta devagar, tentando não acordá-la novamente.

Coloquei-a cuidadosamente na cama que julguei ser sua, já que sua bolsa se encontrava no pé dessa, e cobri-a com o lençol, colocando-a na forma mais confortável possível.

Assim que minhas mãos deixaram seu corpo, ela abriu um pouco os olhos, e sussurrou:

-Você se importa de ficar aqui comigo? É que eu não quero ficar sozinha...

-Claro. – eu disse, sentando-me a seu lado na cama.

-Obrigada.

-Agora volte a dormir. Tenha bons sonhos. – eu disse, beijando sua testa.

Ela sorriu, fechou os olhos e se aninhou em meu peito, trazendo uma sensação incomparável.

Fiquei acariciando seu rosto enquanto admirava a pessoa mais linda e importante de minha vida dormir. Aquela a quem meu coração pertencia desde que éramos criança, mas a quem nunca tive coragem de me declarar.

Isabella Marie Swan.

Em seu rosto um leve e delicado sorriso, que também me fez sorrir.

E observando-a, serena e adormecida, perdi totalmente a noção de tempo.

Até que ouvi o barulho da porta sendo aberta, e aos poucos uma fraca fresta de luz foi iluminando o quarto.

-Edward! Por que você está aqui? – Alice perguntou, assim que me viu.

-Bella não queria ficar sozinha, e pediu que eu ficasse aqui com ela.

Rosalie e Alice sorriram uma para a outra.

-Ela gosta muito de você, sabia? – Rosalie falou.

Olhei para elas não acreditando no que eu estava ouvindo, e olhei para o rosto delicado de Bella.

-Sério? – foi o que eu consegui dizer.

Elas assentiram, sorrindo.

-E... bom... está mais do que na cara que você também gosta muito dela... – Alice disse.

-Só que vocês insistem em não dizer um para o outro o que sentem. – completou Rose.

-Agora... eu sei que você está amando ficar assim com ela... e ela também, mesmo estando inconsciente... mas você tem que ir para o seu quarto. – disse Alice.

Cautelosamente fui afastando nossos corpos e me levantei. Arrumei-a na cama e dei outro beijo em sua testa, antes de deixar o quarto e ir para o meu.

Minhas irmãs me olhavam sorrindo, enquanto eu fazia isso.

-Onde você estava? – Jasper perguntou, quando entrei em nosso quarto.

-Bella não queria ficar sozinha. – expliquei.

-Ah... – ele disse.

Fui até o banheiro, escovei os dentes, vesti o pijama e deitei em minha cama.

Senti falta de seu delicado corpo ao lado do meu. Mas não seria por muito tempo... amanhã Bella saberia como eu me sentia.

* * *

**N/A:** E então? O que acharam do Edward's POV?

É no próximo capítulo!!!! kkkkk Nossa... eu mesma estou animada... kkkkkkkk

Eu estava pensando... vocês prefereriam o capítulo 6 (o próximo) do ponto de vista de quem, Edward ou Bella? *curiosidade*

Beijos!


End file.
